There is a process using an imprint method as one of the processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device. In the imprint method, a template of an original plate is pressed against resist on a substrate to transfer a template pattern to the resist.
However, in the imprint method, in some cases, for example, when the template is pressed against the resist or when the template is separated from the resist, the damage of the template or a common defect between shots occurs unexpectedly.